Sailor Moon E: Eternal
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An EEnE/Sailor Moon crossover. It is summer time in Tokyo as Double D comes to Juuban so Double D can train to be a doctor, with Ed and Eddy just tagging along with him on their summer vacation... You can read more of the long summary inside. On Hiatus for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon E: Eternal**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Sailor Moon crossover… Yes, another one. ^-^; This will revolve around all of the Sailor Senshi, but mostly on Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino/Sailor Moon and Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn; it will also revolve around the three Ed's as well… It is summer time in Tokyo as Double D, along with Ed and Eddy, come to Juuban, Tokyo so Double D can train to be a doctor, with Ed and Eddy just tagging along with him on their summer vacation. While they are living there, they are soon dragged into the Sailor Senshi's battle to save Tokyo from a group of aliens/demons that wish to take over not only Tokyo, but the whole world as well. There will also be new Sailor Senshi coming along for this battle… Who are they? Read and find out. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Sailor Moon! All I own are a few OC's that will come along… And that's pretty much it. XD

**Special Note:** The 'E' in the title can mean two things (Even if it does say 'Eternal'…); it can either mean Eternal and/or Edventure… Just thought I would mention this. Oh, and this can also be called the forgotten, "Sixth Seasons" of both Sailor Moon and Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy… even if EEnE's Big Picture Show is considered the sixth season. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting His Mentor**

It was a bright, sunny morning here in the city of Tokyo as we soon look up high above the skies of Japan. It was here that we could see a plane, packed full of people that were going to Tokyo, Japan. But, out of all of these people, there were a couple of people that stood out in First Class. It was three men, all of them seemed to be around the same age of twenty-two; they were all sitting side by side of each other.

The first person was a tall man with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had bright, hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He was the one that was sitting near the isle.

The second person was a man that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his slightly shaggy blue hair and had dark, ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes. He was the one sitting in the middle of his two friends.

The third and final person was a middle sized man that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red-orange t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf. He was the one sitting next to the window.

The man sitting next to the window only made a sigh as he looked out at the window beside him; he saw the city of Tokyo beneath him, _'Wow, it is amazing that I am finally here; and with my friends as well…'_

Suddenly, the three men could hear pilot turning on his microphone through the plane's speakers, "Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly, so please fasten your seatbelts before we land, thank you."

"Oh wow, we're almost there!" stated the man who sat on the outside of the three as he turned to the man who sat in the middle, "Aren't you excited, Eddy?!"

"Yeah Ed, sure am," replied the man named Eddy. The man named Eddy then turned to the man glancing out the window, "Aren't you excited too, Double D?"

"Huh?" questioned the man named Double D, which was actually his nickname, as he turned to Eddy, "Oh, yes, I am," he replied with a bit of a soft chuckle.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later that the three men; or the three Ed's, got off their plane. It only took them a few minutes to get to where they would find their luggage; which was not lost within the crowd of other luggage from other passengers. After getting their luggage, the three of them soon trailed to the front entrance of the airport.

"So, Double D," Eddy started to say as the three of them continued to walk towards the entrance, "This chick that's picking us up; what does she look like?"

"Well, I know she's around the same age as us," Double D replied, "But she went into the medical profession very early; I think at the age of nineteen or so…"

"Hey, I didn't ask for a history lesson," Eddy interrupted with a bit of a snap, "I just asked what she looked like; so we can find her in here, ya know?"

"Oh, sorry…" replied Double D with an apology and an embarrassed look on his face, "I really don't know what she looks like."

Eddy made a bit of an irritated sigh, "Geez, I'd expect something like that from Ed."

Ed, in the meantime, seemed to be keeping his thoughts to himself; he kept looking around until he spotted something up ahead of them, "Hey, there's a sign with your name on it, Double D."

"What?" questioned both Double D and Eddy as they turned to what Ed was looking at.

And, it was just as Ed had said; there was a sign up ahead that said 'Eddward Johnson'. It was also written in English as well and it was also being held up by a person, which they could not see because of the crowd around them.

"Well, that's a bit convenient," Double D stated as he turned to his two friends beside him, "Well, let's get going."

Ed and Eddy only nodded their heads as they soon trailed off with Double D towards the sign with Double D's name on it. It was when the three Ed's got there that they saw the person holding the sign.

The woman standing there was twenty-two years old, just like them. She had dark, ocean blue hair that went to her chin and ears, which looked a little bit like a boy's haircut. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, ivory-colored cargo pants that went to her knees, and baby blue and white sneakers.

"I'm guessing that's her, right?" Eddy stated.

"Yeah," Ed replied with a nod of his head as the three of them started to walk towards the woman.

It was when the three of them were walking to her that the woman noticed them coming up to her, showing her bright, sapphire blue eyes. She made a smile to them when they came up to her.

"K-Konnichiha!" ("H-Hello!") Double D greeted to the women as he bowed a little with a traditional Japanese greeting, "Ami Mizuno-san koto ga okoru ka ha?" ("Would you happen to be Ms. Ami Mizuno?")

The blue haired woman only chuckled at his politeness, "That would be me, Eddward-san," she replied, "And you know I can speak in English; if you can feel more comfortable with that."

"… Oh, a-alright," Double D muttered with a bit of an embarrassed tone in his voice. It was then that Double D gestured to Ed and Eddy beside him, "I'm sorry; I forgot to mention that two of my friends wanted to come with me. I hope you don't mind that at all…"

"No, I don't mind it," Ami replied with another smile, "So, what are your friend's names?"

"… Oh! My name is Ed!" Ed greeted with a wide grin on his face.

"Uh… Oh yeah; and my name's Eddy," Eddy finally stated to Ami.

Ami only chuckled a little more at them, "Well, we need to get going to the shrine."

The three Ed's made a confused face at what she meant, "Shrine?" questioned Double D as the three Ed's soon followed Ami out of the airport.

"Yes," Ami stated back, "My apartment is too small for two people; let alone four. So you will be staying at the Hikawa Shrine… My friend Rei is also the high priestess there, and she said she would take you in when you get there."

Soon the group of four arrived to the where Ami parked her car, "Well, here is my car," Ami stated as she turned to the three Ed's, "Let's get going."

The three only nodded their heads as they soon got inside her car as they soon drove off towards the Hikawa Shrine…

* * *

Meanwhile, we soon come upon a little Shinto shrine in the little subdivision of Juuban called Hikawa Shrine. It was here, in the house that was built on the shrine that we could see a room where there was a huge, fireplace like area, with a fire currently being fully active in the room.

And, praying and sitting in front of the fire, was a woman in her early twenties; she had a calm look across her face as she prayed. She had long, midnight black hair that went to her waist. She wore something that a priestess would wear; which would make sense for her, because she was the head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, sen…" the woman chanted as she made a few movements with her hands, "O sacred flames, show me the face of the new enemy…"

The fire in front of her grew bigger at the woman's response as it started to produce an image to her. But, much to the woman's frustration, it only showed two silhouettes of what she was looking for; one of them had a strange hairstyle too; three strands of hair stuck out from his hair. The image then disappeared as the fire died down back to its normal size.

The woman made a sigh as she got up from where she was sitting down at, "Well, so much for an answer to my visions…" she muttered as she then took a bucket of water nearby and tossed the water onto the fire, making it go out instantly.

She puts down the bucket of water as she started to walk out of the room, but not before looking back at where the fire once was, "I just hope the vision is wrong…" she stated as she then left the room she was in.

Suddenly, she started to hear her cell phone ringing in the pockets of her priestess clothes, which perked up her attention, "Huh?" she questioned a little as she started to find her cell phone through her pockets, "I wonder who that could be…?"

The woman soon found her cell phone as she checked who it was that was calling; it was a friend of hers, Ami Mizuno. The woman made a sigh as she answered her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Rei-chan!" stated the voice on the other line, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy; besides the visions and all," the woman named Rei replied, "Why are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"I was calling you to remind you about my new assistant-in-training, Eddward-san," Ami replied, "You know, the one from America?"

"… Oh, right! Now I remember," Rei stated back, "You're bringing him over here, right?"

"Yes," stated Ami on the other line, "So, I will meet you soon, okay?"

"Alright; bye, Ami-chan," Rei stated as she hung up her cell phone, placing it back in her pocket as she did.

Rei made a sigh as she looked at the wristwatch on her left wrist; it read nine-thirty, "She'll be here any minute now…" she muttered as she walked towards her room to get ready…

* * *

... Haha, another new story... I should stop making new ones and concentrate on finishing the other ones... DX

Anyway, there's a special reason for this one... PumpkinPieSoup (an artist on dA) may possibly make this story a comic; after her other comic, NeitherworldED, is done! XD But, this is a small possibility, and is not set in stone... But that's alright; at least it let me get off my lazy butt and write something for a change... (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Shinto Priestess**

"… Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Ed…"

This dialogue was repeated about every two minutes or so from Ed and Double D as Ami drove the three Ed's to the Hikawa Shrine. Needless to say, it was starting to get on Eddy's nerves.

Ami only chuckled at their behavior, "It's about a minute away from here now."

"Good," Eddy started to say as he crossed his arms across his chest in a bit of annoyance, "I was gettin' tired of Ed asking the same question."

It was a few seconds later that the three Ed's could see something up ahead from where they were; a huge, slightly old Shinto shrine rested on top of a huge hill with a long set of stone stairs going up to the shrine.

"… Don't tell me we have to climb up those stairs," Eddy stated a little in disbelief at the mere site of the stairs leading up to the shrine, "And with all of our luggage, too?"

"We do," Ami replied back as she then parked her car not too far away from the shrine; in the privately owned parking lot for the shrine.

All the three Ed's seemed to drop their shoulders at her statement, _'Oh dear, physical activity…'_ Double D thought with a sigh.

Ami only chuckled at their reactions, "Oh come now; it's not that bad."

The three Ed's made a heavy sigh as they then gathered up their stuff from Ami's car and proceeded to take their stuff towards the shrine, with Ami in front of them to guide them. It was when the four of them got to the stone stairs that they proceeded to climb up the long set of stairs.

About a minute later, the four of them all made it up the stairs, with the three Ed's all gasping for a little bit of breath.

"Oh, there you are, Ami-chan!" stated a feminine voice up ahead. The three Ed's looked over to where the voice came from.

It was a woman in her early twenties. She had long, midnight black hair that went to her waist. She wore a regular, red and white Shinto priestess outfit.

Eddy widened his eyes when he saw the woman in front of him as a bit of rose came into his cheeks, _'Whoa, she's hot…'_

"Ah, Rei-chan!" Ami stated with a small smile as her friend came over to them, "Sorry I was a little late; the traffic on the way over here was awful."

The woman named Rei only laughed, "I would have expected much; there is a concert by Michiru-chan coming up in a few hours or so nearby, so I think everyone would want to get there early."

"Oh, Michiru-chan's concert is today?" Ami questioned with a bit of a gasp, "I forgot about that."

Rei only nodded her head as a reply as she then looked at the men behind Ami; she immediately widened her eyes at Eddy, _'That man… His hairstyle is the same as the one in my vision!'_ she then noticed something else, _'But… he seems a bit too short to be the one in the vision…'_

Ami noticed that Rei was looking at the men behind her, "Oh, I forgot to greet the person and his friends I picked up," she stated as she gestured towards Double D first, "This is Eddward Johnson; he is the one that will be working with me…" she then gestured towards Ed, "This is his friend, Ed McNeal; he says that he's a manga artist…" Ed made a little wave of hello to Rei as Ami then gestured towards Eddy, "… And this is Eddy Wendell, his other friend."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Rei," Double D greeted with a traditional Japanese bow.

"Y-Yeah, same here," Eddy also greeted back with a bit of a dazed voice, which was noticed by Double D and Ed.

"Nice to meet you all as well," Rei replied back as she then gestured towards the part of the shrine that looked a bit like an old Japanese house, "Let's get your stuff inside."

The three Ed's nodded their heads as they soon trailed off with Ami and Rei to the old house. Meanwhile, we could see three young figures standing behind a tree not too far away from the shrine as the Ed's and two women walked towards the house.

"Is that them…?" questioned one of the figures aloud as she turned to the other two beside her.

"I know it is, Tori! I would recognize them anywhere!" answered one of the other figures, "Let's just go up to them and tell them--"

"W-Wait, Shika; we can't!" stuttered the other voice with a gasp, "W-We can't tell them why we're here; o-or where we came from yet…"

"You're right, Yuki…" muttered both the other girls in agreement solemnly, "… We should try to introduce ourselves tonight," stated the second girl, "But, we need to come up with a story to cover up why we're here for now."

"… Agreed," replied the other two girls with a bit of a sigh.

* * *

... It's a bit of a short chapter, but I'm satisfied at where I stopped. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**SME-E: Chapter 3**

It was now one-thirty in the afternoon here in Tokyo as we soon come upon a huge park in the Juuban district of Tokyo. It is here where we can see an outdoor concert-like setting being set up for a concert at two o' clock. It was also here that we could see a group of women, all of them waiting for a few others to arrive.

One of them was a twenty-two year old woman. She had two, long blond pigtails that had a weird hairstyle on the top. She also had bright, ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt underneath a long sleeved, white denim-like jacket that went to her waist; an ordinary pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark blue and white tennis shoes. She also had a ring around her finger. (Usagi Tsukino…)

The second woman was around the age of twenty-two, but had the height of an older woman. She had shiny brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail with a sea green ribbon and emerald, green eyes. She was wearing a short, green sleeveless top with a mock turtleneck, a pair of white shorts, and white and green tennis shoes. She also had a pair of red, rose-shaped earrings. She was also the one holding up the sign. (Makoto Kino…)

The third woman looked to be the age of twenty-two. She had a long, blond hair with a bun that was tied with a red ribbon on the tip of her head and had bright, ocean blue eyes. She wore a short sleeved, white t-shirt that was underneath a pair of blue jean overalls with a pattern of a yellow star on her left knee. She also wore a pair of yellow and white tennis shoes. (Minako Aino…)

The fourth woman there also looked to be around the age of twenty-two, if not a little bit younger. She had short, midnight black hair that went to her shoulders and had dark, almost haunting violet eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved, lavender vest that went to her mid chest, while underneath was a beige-colored shirt. She was also wearing a pair of long, tan colored jeans and wore a pair of purple tennis shoes. (Hotaru Tomoe…)

The fifth and last woman looked to be the oldest of the whole group. She had long, dark emerald hair that was in a bun at the top and went all the way down to her hips and had majestic, red-violet eyes that seemed to make her older than she originally appeared. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a short sleeved lavender dress that went to her ankles and wore a pair of lavender and white sneakers. (Setsuna Meioh…)

"Geez, when is Ami-chan and Rei-chan getting here?" groaned Usagi in her usual whining way, "I figured they would already be here with us."

Everyone seemed to sigh a little at her impatience, "I'm sure they will be here in a minute, Usagi-chan," Makoto stated, placing a hand on Usagi's left shoulder.

"… Hey, I thought Mamoru-san was going to be here with you," Minako started to notice as she turned to Usagi, "Why isn't he here yet?"

Usagi made a bit of a pouty face when Minako mentioned Mamoru, "Mamo-chan said he had some work to do at the university, so he couldn't come today."

"Ah, so that's the reason," Minako replied, "I thought he would be coming later."

"… Don't worry Usagi-chan," Hotaru stated as Usagi turned to the youngest of the group, "I'm sure Mamoru-san can meet up with you afterwards, right?"

Usagi only smiled at the young woman, "Yeah, you're right Hotaru-chan," she replied back.

Setsuna, in the meantime, was looking towards the direction of the entrance to the park, looking at the people coming into the park for the concert. It was then that she recognized two people that came into the park, "I can see Ami and Rei now," she stated in her usual voice that made her older than she really looked.

"Oh, really?" questioned Makoto as the four other women then looked to where Setsuna was looking. It was then that they noticed that the two women were not alone; there were three guys alongside them, three men that they had never seen before.

Meanwhile, back over with Ami, Rei and the Ed's…

"Do you see them yet, Ami-chan?" Rei asked her friend, who was currently looking around the area where they entered.

"Hmm…" Ami hummed slightly before her eyes landed on the crowd she was looking for, "Yes, they're right over there."

"Umm, who are we hanging out with again?" Eddy questioned.

"We're going to be with Ami and Rei's friends, Eddy," Double D replied.

Eddy huffed a small huff, which was noticed a little by Rei, "Oh, right…" he stated a bit dully.

Ed, in the meantime, glanced at the small crowd that Ami had spotted not too far away. His eyes immediately lit up at the site of one of the women in the crowd.

'_N-No way…'_ he started to think when he saw the youngest woman of Ami and Rei's friends as a bit of sweat started to form on his forehead, _'S-She looks like…'_

It was when the five of them came walking up to Ami and Rei's friends that Ed noticed her eyes… those dark, haunting violet orbs… _'T-They're the same color eyes as… as her.'_

"Hey there guys!" greeted Ami and Rei to the other girls.

"Hey!" the other girls greeted back, their eyes partially locked onto the men with them. It was the woman with the two blond pigtails that asked, "Who are the guys with you?"

"Oh, right!" Ami started to say as she then gestured towards the Ed's, "These three are from America," she then gestured to Double D first, "He is the one that will be under my training as a doctor, remember?" she then gestured towards Ed and Eddy last, "And his friends came along with him here."

"Oh yes, I remember you saying something about that, Ami-chan," stated the woman with the short, black hair with a bit of a small smile.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to say hello to our friends?" questioned Rei.

"Uhh, right!" stated the Ed's as they faced the other girls, "My name is Eddward Johnson, but everyone just calls me Double D," stated Double D first in a polite voice.

The other girls only blinked at his nickname, _'Why is_ that _his nickname?'_ they all thought.

Eddy only jabbed his right thumb to his chest, "The name's Eddy; Eddy Wendell," he stated.

It was then that the other girls turned to Ed, waiting for his greeting, "… Oh! M-My name is Ed McNeal!" Ed stated as he made a nervous laugh afterwards.

"Ed McNeal…?" questioned the woman with short, black hair, her eyes casting down to the ground in a bit of a thought, _'I've heard that name before somewhere…'_

"… Oh! I know who you are!" stated the blond with the pigtails with a loud gasp, "He's a really famous manga artist and writer!"

"… Heh, yeah, I guess you can say that," Ed replied, scratching the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment.

"I'm just surprised that you still keep up with that stuff, Usagi-chan," Rei stated in a bit of a smart-aleck way to the woman, who only glared back at her friend, "Ooo, don't be mean to me now, Rei-chan!"

Rei made a bit of a laugh afterwards, "Oh come on, I was only joking."

"… Well, now that you know our names, why don't you tell us yours?" Double D stated after the women's conversation was over.

"Oh, right!" gasped the blond with the red bow in her hair, "My name's Minako Aino."

"The name's Makoto Kino," stated the brown haired woman with the ponytail, "Nice to meet you all!"

"My name is Setsuna Meioh," stated the oldest woman with them, "Pleasure to meet you three."

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe," stated the girl with short, black hair, "Nice to meet you as well…"

"And I'm Usagi Tsukino!" stated the blond haired woman with the two pigtails, "It's cool to meet someone from America!"

"Yo, Buns-Head!" called out a voice that was familiar to the girls as everyone turned to see someone coming up to them.

It was a woman, a woman that looked to be around her early thirties. When you first look at her, would have thought it was a man at first glance. She had short, boyish blond hair and dark, navy blue eyes. She wore something different than the other woman beside her; she wore a white top that seemed fitted for a boy, and tan khakis that a boy would usually wear and a pair of white and tan tennis shoes.

"Oh, Haruka-chan!" stated Usagi with a smile, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Michiru-chan?"

"She wanted me to come get you all," the woman named Haruka stated as she then noticed the presence of the three Ed's, "Who're they, new friends?"

"Well, yeah," Usagi stated as she gestured towards the Ed's, "One of them is Ami-chan's new assistant, while the other two are his friends; they're all from America."

"Ah, I see," Haruka stated with a grin on her face, "Well, they can come along too; after all, they're your new friends."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Eddy muttered sarcastically to himself. The group of ten was soon lead away by Haruka to see Michiru. But, little did they know that they were being followed by three, small figures in the background…

* * *

"… It is… almost time…" stated a voice within a dark, cold atmosphere as we could see a figure, sitting down on a black, stone-like throne. The figure soon cleared his throat as he soon commanded aloud, "Dikona, Tirai, Zirod, Evan! Come before your master!"

Soon four figures appeared before the sitting figure, each of them had a colorful, yet sinister aura around them; yellow, green, blue and red.

"You called for us, Master Kurozen?" stated the four figures; two of the figures were women, while the other two were male.

"Yes," stated the sitting figure named Master Kurozen as he then pointed towards up above his head, "Up above me in the huge glass ball is our leader, Queen Metalia. She is in slumber at the moment, but when she is awakened, she will help us in our goal to rule this Earth!" Master Kurozen paused for a second before mentioning, "But, in order for us to revive her, we must collect vast amounts of energy, from people in the past; and even now in this time."

He then pointed out to one of the four adults in front of him, "General Dikona, I'm putting you in charge of stealing the energy from the past, for now; do you understand?"

"I understand, Master Kurozen," replied a female voice as the person with the yellow aura soon disappeared…

* * *

Ha, another chapter of this is done, finally... XD

I'll be working on the other chapter, and on my other stories as well. So, stay turned! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**SME-E: Chapter 4**

It was now three o' clock in the afternoon as we soon come back upon Juuban Park, where we could see all of the concert attendees sitting down in chairs placed in front of a leveled stage. It was then that we notice on the front row the seven women and three Ed's, all of them waiting for Michiru to come out onto the stage.

It was while the audience was waiting for the violinist to come out, we could see a feminine figure standing on a high branch in a tree that was in the woods nearby. It was one of Master Kurozen's generals, named Dikona.

"Ah, I see we have a gathering of people here in the park…" Dikona stated to herself as she made a smirk on her face, "This type of crowd would be perfect for capturing energy."

Dikona soon turned her head behind her to her left, "I'm pretty sure you can handle the rest, right?"

"Yes General Dikona," stated a throaty voice from behind the woman as the thing behind Dikona teleported away, leaving the general behind. Soon Dikona teleported away from her location.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the three Ed's and the women…

"Geez, when's that Michiru chick gonna come out?" Eddy muttered under his breath, "This waiting for her is getting really annoying…"

"You just have to be patient," stated Rei, who was beside him to his right, "So quit complaining."

Eddy growled slightly to the woman, _'If she weren't so hot, I would tell her not to mess with me!'_

Double D, who was beside Eddy to his right, only sighed at their interaction.

In the meantime, Ed, who was sitting by Hotaru to his left, was looking nervously at Hotaru from the corner of his eyes, _'S-She looks so much like the woman from my dreams!'_

(Cue Ed's Dream Sequence Memory… Thing…)

Screaming and torture. That was all that could be heard and seen here in Ed's dream. Ed gasps aloud as he could see people suffering and dying in front of him on a field near a town and castle. It was a battle.

"W-What's going on?" Ed questioned aloud with shock.

As if to answer his question, the dream area faded to black, and resurfaced in a different location; a castle-like place out in space… on the planet Saturn. It was in this castle that Ed could see two people standing out in front; both of those people looked like Ed and Hotaru! They both looked to be the age of fourteen. Hotaru was dressed like a sailor soldier in a miniskirt, while Ed was dressed as a knight warrior of some sort. Both of them had a glaive, but Hotaru had a staffed glaive, while Ed had a glaive in a form of a sword.

"What's going on, Your Highness?" questioned the boy knight to the sailor soldier.

"It looks like we're under attack," stated the girl, "But… How could this have happened…?"

"Princess!" shouted a voice from behind them as a servant came up from behind them, "We've received word that the Moon Kingdom has fallen to an unknown enemy from Earth!"

"W-What?" gasped both the princess and the knight, "Then that means…" muttered the princess, "I have to set thing back to the beginning, before they get to the other planets."

The knight gasped at what she was saying, "But… There must be another way besides that!" he stated.

"… I wish there was one," stated the princess as she walked a little forward, her staffed glaive in her right hand, "But we have no choice."

"No!" cried out the knight as he ran by her side, which made her stop walking, "You can't do it! D-Do you know what would-"

"Of course I know what will happen to us, Edwin," stated the princess in a soft voice as she placed her left hand on his right, "But it must be done; for the solar system's continuous future."

The knight named Edwin only made a sad look in his eyes as the princess let's go of his hand, "Princess…"

The princess soon walked passes the knight as she then raised her glaive in the air, striking a pose with it.

"… I wish we could be reincarnated, Edwin," the princess suddenly stated as she turned her head halfway to him; he could see tears streaming down her face, "So I can tell you then… that I'm sorry…"

The princess soon focused her attention back on her duty, "Death…" she started to mutter as the blade on her glaive started to glow a sinister purple, "Reborn…" she continued to mutter as she turned staff upside-down towards the ground, "… **Revolution!**" she called out the final word of her attack, tears still streaming down from her eyes…

And then… everything turned back…

(End of Ed's Dream Sequence Memory… Thing…)

"… Ed?"

"Huh?" gasped Ed a little as he tensed up a little at the voice, turning to the one who called his name.

"It looked like you spaced out there for a moment," stated Hotaru with a bit of a giggle, "Is there something wrong?"

"Umm…" Ed muttered a little, "N-No, nothing's wrong!"

"Oh… Well, alright," Hotaru stated back with a smile.

Ed made a nervous smile back to the woman as he glanced at her every once in a while, _'Is she really the one in my dreams…?'_ he started to think, _'Or is it just a coincidence…'_

Suddenly, Ed could feel his heart rate increasing by the second. He gripped onto his shirt a little as he leaned forward in pain.

This caught both Double D and Hotaru's attention, "Ed? Is there something wrong?" Double D asked.

"I… I-I need to go!" Ed suddenly blurted out as he jolted up from his seat and dashed off towards the back of the seats to the exit of the park.

"Ed?" Double D questioned with worry as he got up from where he sat as well and started to run after him. Hotaru made a bit of a worried face as well.

"Hey, Sockhead!" called out Eddy from where he was sitting, "What's goin' on?"

"Eddy, can you follow me please?" Double D stated to Eddy as he passed him.

Eddy made a bit of an irritated sigh, "Geez…" he muttered as he got up from where he was sitting and began to rush after Double D.

* * *

It was soon that Double D and Eddy caught up with Ed, who was leaning against on the side of a lamppost nearby, "Ed?" questioned Double D as he and Eddy came up to their friend, "Is there something wrong?"

"I-I don't know," Ed started to mutter, still clutching onto his chest as he did, "My chest started to hurt a while ago."

"Here, let me see what's wrong," Double D stated as he started to examine him. The first thing he examined was his pulse on his right wrist. He widened his eyes at his conclusion, "Oh my, Ed; your pulse is very high-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain in Double D's chest formed, interrupting his sentence, "Gah!" he yelped as he gripped onto his chest from his shirt; he was now in the same state as Ed.

"Double D?" Eddy questioned with confusion at what was going on, "What's with ya all of a sudden?"

"E-Eddy," Double D started to mutter, "Please, g-go get Ami-" he was cut off by the sharp pain in his chest again.

"Uh, s-sure!" Eddy replied with a nod of his head, "I'll go get her, just hang on!"

It was while he was dashing off towards the audience that Eddy felt a sharp, unbearable pain come into his chest, "Ack!" he yelped aloud, grasping onto his shirt where his chest was.

Now all three Ed's were gasping in pain, "W-What's happenin' to us?"

"I-I don't know, Eddy…" Double D replied back, trying to regain his composure, could not do so.

"… _**Planetary Knights…"**_

"Huh?" questioned the Ed's aloud as they heard a voice echoing in their minds.

"_**Say 'Saturn Eternal Armor-Up'…"**_ stated a voice within Ed's mind, _**"Say 'Mercury Eternal Armor-Up'…"**_ echoed a voice within Double D's mind, _**"Say 'Mars Eternal Armor-Up'…"**_ echoed a voice in Eddy's mind.

It was as soon as that voice spoke in their heads, the pain in their chests seemed to go away. Soon the three Ed's stood there before Eddy, as always, broke the silence, "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"I… I-I'm not certain…" muttered Double D with a low whisper.

Suddenly, the three Ed's heard screaming back towards where the audience and stage was, "What's goin' on back there?" Eddy questioned.

"I don't know," Ed stated back, "Sounds like something bad is going on…"

'… _What did that voice mean by that phrase it wanted me to say…?'_ Double D thought to himself, _'Should I really say it…?'_

Double D narrowed his eyes a little in determination, "Mercury…"

"Huh?" both Ed and Eddy muttered as they looked back at Double D.

"Eternal…" Double D continued to say as he then rose up his right hand into the air and completed, "Armor-**UP!**"

What happened next surprised all three of the Ed's; Double D flashed a dark blue around his body as he transformed right there before his friends. When the light show was over, Double D stood there, now with a completely different outfit. He was wearing something that looked like something out of the middle ages; he was dressed up like a knight without all of the armor, but more like a warrior of some sort, with a dark blue cape over his shoulders and a sword in a sword holster on his right hip of his belt.

"What the-" Eddy yelped a little in surprise, "W-What the hell happened to ya?"

"I…" Double D muttered as he examined what he was wearing now, practically speechless at his transformation.

Meanwhile, Ed remembered something about his dream, _'Double D's wearing what I was wearing in those dreams!'_ he paused for a moment, _'I wonder…'_

"… Saturn…" Ed started to say, "Eternal…" he continued as he raised his hand into the air, "… Armor-**UP!**"

And, just as he suspected would happen, he started to feel himself transform into different attire, along with seeing a bunch of flashing, dark purple lights. It was when the flashing was over that he got a good look at himself. He was wearing something similar to what Double D was wearing, only in a dark purple color; it was the same thing he wore in his dreams.

Eddy, in the meantime, was flabbergasted at what was happening around him, "W-What the hell's going on, huh?" he asked his two friends in demand.

"I don't know," Ed started to say, "I heard a voice in my head telling me to say that phrase…"

"… Wait; did you have a voice in you head as well, Eddy?" questioned Double D as he and Ed glanced at Eddy.

"Err… Yeah, I did," Eddy replied back, crossing his arms across his chest as he did.

"Then you should do what the voice says, Eddy," Ed stated, almost in a wise way.

Eddy made a huff after what Ed said, "Why should I?"

A sudden scream of pain cuts off the Ed's conversation short as they paid their attention back towards where the stage was located; it sounded like some sort of battle was going on.

"Is that a reason enough?" Double D stated to Eddy, trying to persuade him, "Someone's life might be in danger!"

"Alright, alright! I'll do what the dumb voice says!" Eddy replied back with a snappy tone of voice. He took in a deep breath and made a sigh, "Mars Eternal…" he started to say as he then puts his right hand into the air, "Armor-**UP!**"

It was after shouting that phrase that Eddy could feel his clothes changing into something different. When the flashing of the red lights were over, he could see what he was now wearing; it was similar to what his friends wore, only in the color of dark red.

"Whoa…" muttered Eddy as he was examining what he wore, "I think I can get use to this."

Soon the three Ed's all glanced at each other, nodding their heads in agreement at what needed to be done, "Let's go," Double D stated as the Ed's dashed off towards the commotion on the stage.

It was when the three got back to the audience and stage; they widened their eyes at what they saw. Everyone in the audience was either slumped over in their chair or lying on the grass; all of them looked unconscious. But, that was not all that they saw…

Up on the stage, the three Ed's could see nine women on the stage; four of them were fighting a monster that looked like a humanized demon of some kind. The other five women were all exhausted from the fight, using all of their energy trying to fight the monster.

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered, "W-We have to help them!"

"You're right," Eddy stated as he started to turn to Ed, "C'mon Lummox, let's-?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he saw that Ed was no longer beside him, but was rushing up to the stage towards the fight, "Ed, no!" yelped out both Double D and Eddy at the same time.

* * *

"Hehe," chuckled the monster in a raspy voice, it was now in front of the four remaining Sailor Senshi; Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Saturn, "Your numbers are dropping like flies," the monster soon raised its hand towards the Sailor Senshi, its hand started to glow with a dark energy, "Any last words from you four?"

"I think your scream will be your last words, you demon!" stated a slightly familiar voice as the four remaining Sailor Senshi and the monster soon see a young male figure come up to them from the audience, standing in between the Sailor Senshi and the monster. He had a sword gripped in his right hand, which was now pointing at the monster.

"What is this? Another person to intrude my work?" the monster stated with a small growl afterwards, "How dare you to come here!"

"Oh, I dare," stated the young man, "My name is Saturn Knight, and you will not get away with what you've done here!"

'_W-What…? Saturn Knight?'_ Sailor Saturn thought in shock after hearing his name.

"Oh, so you think you can stop me, eh?" stated the monster, its hand started to glow in darkness again, "I would like to see you try!"

It was then that the monster started to charge up his energy in its hand, "Die!"

"No, you're the one that's going to die!" the young man stated as he got into a fighting position with his sword, " Saturn…" he started to say while he started to run towards the monster, who was still charging for an attack. His sword started to glow in a dark purple hue, "… Silent **Strike!**" he called out as his now purple blade struck down the monster with a diagonal slash. The man came to a halt as his blade sliced through the monster's body, with it screaming in agony and pain.

"**Game Over!**" cried out the monster in its final words as it soon turned into dust, with a convenient breeze coming by to sweep the dust away from the stage.

There was a moment of awkward silence on the stage as the four Sailor Senshi and the other recovering Sailors were all looking at the strange newcomer with wide eyes. The young man back was facing towards them; it looked like he was also standing there in shock at what he had just done. It was not until another familiar voice called out at him that everyone would come back to their senses.

"Ed, you dolt!" called out a familiar voice to everyone as two more young men came into the scene, "What the hell were you thinking? You could've been killed by that… t-that thing!" stated the young man in red.

"S-Sorry Eddy," stated the young man in purple, "I don't know what came over me…"

"Well, at least you're alright now," the young man in blue sighed with relief.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Double D?" snapped the young man in red again as the young man in blue only made a roll of his eyes at his attitude, but then remembered…

"… Oh!" gasped the young man in blue as he turned to the nine women there, who were all observing them, "Are you ladies alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," replied Sailor Moon as she and the other Sailor Senshi went over to the three young men, "Who are you?"

"Oh, umm…" muttered the young man in blue, "What _do_ we call ourselves now…?"

"… Uh-oh!" gasped the young man in purple as everyone turned to him, "What is it?" asked the young man in blue to his comrade.

"I-I don't see the others anywhere," the young man in purple pointed out as he glanced towards where the Sailor Senshi were sitting at before the attack happened, "I wonder if they're alright…?"

"… We're all okay, Ed," stated Sailor Saturn, much to the surprise of the other Sailor Senshi and the three young men.

"… Hotaru?" questioned the man in purple with shock, _'I can't believe it; s-she's the girl from my dreams!'_

Sailor Saturn only nodded her head as a flash of lavender light surrounded her, making her change back into her original wardrobe. She was Hotaru again.

There was another moment of awkward silence before the young man in blue interrupted it, "I am guessing we should know the rest of you, right?"

"Yes," replied Sailor Mercury as she and the rest of the Sailor Senshi transformed back into who they really were. It was then that the three young men transformed back into who they really were… It was the three Ed', as the Sailor Senshi had suspected.

"So, umm…" Eddy started to say as he looked towards the crowd of people out in the audience, who were all still passed out from their stolen energy, "What're we gonna do about them?"

"We have to wait for them to wake up," Rei replied, "That's usually how it is."

"Yes, and I still need to perform the concert," Michiru stated, "It would be rude of us just to leave them like this."

"Hmm, true…" stated Haruka in agreement.

"Well, after the concert is over, I suggest we have a meeting at the shrine," Setsuna stated as the other women replied with a simple nod of the head.

Meanwhile, not too far away, we could see three young figures hiding in the woods nearby, watching the young adults on the stage.

"… I think now would be a good time to get going," stated one of the figures.

"I-Indeed," stated the other figure as the last figure nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Haha... I forgot to post this up when I finished it. D: Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

**SME-E: Chapter 5**

It was now nighttime here in the Juuban section of Tokyo as we could see a few cars driving down the slightly abandoned street, heading directly towards the Hikawa Shrine. It was when they reached the shrine that they got out of their cars and regrouped in front of the long stairs in front of the shrine. It was while they were walking up the stone steps; Rei noticed three young figures sitting down on the top step of the stone steps, "Huh…?"

"What is it, Rei-chan?" questioned Usagi before she and the others looked to see what she was looking at.

The first young figure was a girl that looked to be the age of twelve or so. She had long, midnight blue hair that went a little past her shoulder blades and was pulled up into a bun at the top. She wore a sky blue t-shirt with a royal blue vertical line going down the left side of her shirt. She also wore a pair of beige pants that went to her ankles and white tennis shoes.

The second one was a figure of a young girl with long, black hair that went to her waist; she was no older than twelve. The girl wore a ruby red t-shirt where the sleeves of the t-shirt were white with two pink 'X' patterns on the sleeves. She also wore white khaki pants that went past her mid shin with a pink belt and black shoes with a pair of white, ruby red and pink striped socks.

The third and final girl looked to be about twelve years old. She had medium length, slightly flowing dark red-maroon colored hair. She wore a pastel purple t-shirt with a pair of black shorts that went to her mid shin and black and white tennis shoes.

"Who're they?" Eddy asked as he turned to Rei.

"I don't know, I've never seen them around here," Rei replied back.

The group of adults soon come up to the three girls, who noticed them coming up to them, "Hey there," Rei started to greet to the girls, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, umm…" muttered the girl with the dark blue hair, "W-We all got separated from our parents, a-and we don't know where they went…"

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered with a bit of sadness, "Do you know if they have a cell phone that you can call?"

"Cell… phone?" echoed the girl with the dark red-maroon colored hair, "We don't think they would have one…"

The adults all looked at each other with a bit of worry, were these three girls abandoned here…?

"Hmm…" Rei started to hum to herself in a thinking way, _'There's something strange about these three; I can feel it…'_

And she was not the only one who thought this; Eddy had the same feeling as well, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was…

"Well… Why don't you three stay here for the time being?" Rei stated to the three girls, much to the surprise of her friends, "I'm sure your parents will come back for you if you were at the same spot, right?"

"… That's what I thought too," stated the black haired girl as she looked at Rei, revealing her dark, ice blue eyes, "Thanks."

"It's… no problem, no problem at all," Rei replied back as the three girls got up from where they were sitting, "What are your names?"

"Oh, uh… My name is Tori," stated the girl with the dark, red-maroon colored hair with a wave of her hand.

"I'm Shika," stated the girl with black hair with a smile.

"A-And my name is Yuki…" stated the girl with the dark blue hair in a bit of a shy way.

"Well, nice to meet you all," Rei stated, "Why don't you three go on inside? The door inside is straight ahead; and please go to the room on the right."

"Okay," the three girls replied as they walked on ahead of the adults, who were all still standing there at the top of the stone steps.

"Alright…" Rei stated as she then pointed towards a room, which was not too far away, "Let's go to the meeting room and talk about this new enemy."

"Right," the women replied as the Ed's only nodded their heads.

Meanwhile, back in the room where the three girls were…

"So, we've finally met them here in this time…" Tori stated with a sigh.

"Yeah," Shika started to say, "But, I think we shouldn't tell them who we are yet; the Princess told us not to until the time was right."

"Yes… I agree," Yuki replied with a nod of her head.

* * *

Argh, short chapter is short... D:

Oh well, the next chapter is in progress now. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**SME-E: Chapter 6**

It was now six o' clock in the morning here in Juuban, Tokyo as we soon come back upon the Hikawa Shrine. It was here where we can see Double D, who was sitting down on a bench near one of the smaller shrines on the site. He was waiting for someone to get there; he kept looking around in a nervous manner as well.

It has now been two weeks since Double D and his two friends came here to Juuban for his training as a doctor. It was during these two weeks that they have learned of their powers; their powers of being Planetary Knights. They have been helping the Sailor Senshi in fighting the new enemy to the world. They still do not know much about the enemy, except that they are stealing energy. Despite this fact, they managed to defeat a general to the enemy; a general named Dikota. And now, another one has popped up after the defeat of the other general; General Tirai.

Double D made a sigh to himself, _'I never knew these things would happen to me so suddenly…'_ he then started to turn pink in his cheeks at another thought, _'A-And I would have never guessed I would start to develop feelings for-'_

"E-Edward-san?" questioned a familiar, young voice to his right as he turned to see Yuki standing there, "Are you… waiting for someone?" she asked in her usual, quiet tone of voice.

"Umm, well, yes I am," he replied to the girl, "I'm waiting for Ami to get here."

"Oh, I-I see…" Yuki replied back, sitting down on the bench with Double D as she did, "So, umm… W-What are you two going to do today?" she asked again.

"Well, since we're both off today, I thought Ami and I could go to the amusement park," Double D stated.

"Oh, really? An amusement park…?" Yuki questioned a little, "W-What's that like?"

"Huh? You've never been to an amusement park before, Yuki?" Double D asked her with a bit of surprise.

She only shook her head, "No, never…"

"Hmm…" hummed Double D before coming up with an idea, "Why don't you come with me and Ami?"

"Huh?" Yuki gasped a little with shock, "Oh, n-no, I couldn't…"

There was a bit of a pause before Yuki replied, "… I-I guess I can come…"

Double D only smiled at Yuki. For some reason, he always felt good when she was around. He did not know why he felt this way though… Yuki also reminded Double D of himself when he was a little younger; before he met Ed and Eddy.

"Hello, Eddward-san," called out a voice from up ahead as he and Yuki looked up to see Ami coming up to them, "Are we ready to go now?"

"Oh, umm, yes," Double D stated with a nod of his head. He then gestured to Yuki beside him, "And Yuki wants to come along as well, if you don't mind that at all…"

"Oh, well, that's quite alright," Ami replied with a smile.

"Great," Double D stated with a wide smile, "Let's get going."

Ami and Yuki only nodded their heads as the three of them soon started to walk towards the stone steps of the shrine. It was while the three walked over to the steps that Double D saw Ed at the corner of his eye; he was sitting down on a bench not too far away from them.

"Ed?" questioned Double D as he turned to him; Ed seemed a bit nervous-looking, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh…" muttered Ed before looking towards his friend, "Oh, there's nothing wrong; nothing wrong at all!"

"Oh, okay…" Double D stated back, "Well, I'll be at the amusement park if need to contact me at all."

"Okay, will do!" Ed replied back as Double D, Ami and Yuki then walked away from the shrine by going down the stone steps.

Ed made a little sigh to himself after they walked away, _'Now, I just have to wait until she get here…'_

"Hello Pa - I mean, Ed," questioned a familiar voice to him as he turned to his left to see Tori standing there, a small smile was clear across her face.

"Oh, hey Tori," Ed replied back with a smile of his own, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was coming out here to find Yuki and Shika, but it looks like they're both busy with other things," Tori stated with a disappointed sigh in her voice.

"Hmm, too bad…" Ed muttered before he thought of something, "Hey, why don't you come with me to Hotaru's antique shop? There are always interesting things to find in places like that."

"Oh, that'll be cool!" Tori replied back with a big grin.

"Awesome," Ed stated back, "But first, we need to wait for Hotaru to get here."

"Right," Tori stated, _'Because he can't drive very well; I remember him telling me that…'_

"Hello Ed-san, hello Tori-chan," greeted a familiar voice to both of them as the two of them turned to see Hotaru coming up to them, "I hope you did not wait for me for long, Ed-san."

"Uhh, nope, not long at all!" Ed replied with a nervous laugh. But, it was then that Ed remembered something, "Oh! Tori said she wants to come to your shop too!"

"Really?" questioned Hotaru with a bit of curiosity.

"Yeah, I love to look at old things from the past," Tori replied with a small smile.

"I see…" Hotaru stated with a smile of her own, "Well, you're more than welcome to come with us."

"Yay!" cheered Tori with excitement, "Thank you Ma - I mean, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru only chuckled a little as Ed and Tori got up from where they sat, "Well, let's go now."

Soon the three of them started to walk towards the stone steps of the shrine, walking down them as they did. It was while they were walking down the stairs that they failed to notice that someone was watching them from the shrine; it was Eddy, who was sitting at the front of the shrine with a wooden broom.

He was also dressed differently from what he would usually wear; he wore clothes that were similar to Rei's shrine clothes, except fitted for a man. Why was he wearing this, you may ask? Well, since he did not have a job like Double D and Ed, he had to stay here and help Rei with her work around the shrine. Currently, he was supposed to be sweeping the steps in front of the shrine, but he decided to take a little break from sweeping for a minute or two. But, before long…

"Eddy-san!" barked a familiar voice from behind him to his left as Eddy jumped a little at the harshness of her voice. Eddy turned to see the voice, only to see Rei with a bit of a pissed off look on her face, "Who said you could sit down? You have work to do!"

"Geez, sorry about that; I was just resting for, like, a _second_ before you came marching by!" Eddy replied back with a bit of a snap in his voice, "Does that qualify as slacking off if I didn't even have a second to do it, huh?"

Rei only glared at him, "It does not if you decide to get up right now and finish what you're suppose to do!"

Eddy only made a low growl as he got up from where he sat and started to walk over to where he was sweeping, "Whatever."

Rei made a bit of a heated sigh once Eddy was out of hearing range, "Sheesh, he's such a baka."

Meanwhile, not too far away from them, we could see Shika, who watched the whole argument with Eddy and Rei, her right hand was clutching something that was hanging from a necklace; a heart-shaped locket, _'I didn't know they were always like that…' _she thought with a bit of worry.

Suddenly, there was a sting in her chest as she gasped in pain at it, "W-What…?" she gasped as she saw her reflection in the water in a small pond she was near; she widened her eyes at what she saw. Her whole body was flashing in and out; making her invisible, and then back to visible.

"No…" she muttered with fright, "A-Am I… disappearing? Because of their arguing?" she then looked back at Eddy and Rei who were both now on the opposite sides of the shrine, "I… I-I can't let that happen to them; f-for their future… and mine as well!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the future…]

"… I think it's time for an all out assault on the past," stated Master Kurozen's voice from his dark, stone throne; his body was still covered up by the darkness around him, "Zirod, Tirai, Evan! I command you three to come forth to me!"

It was then that three portals of darkness appeared before Master Kurozen; it was the three remaining generals.

The first general was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He had short, bushy white hair, pale skin, and bright, ocean blue eyes. He wore something like a uniform that the others were wearing, but his uniform had the color scheme of blue and white.

The second general was also a man that looked to be in his early twenties, if not a little bit older. He had midnight, black hair that went a little past his chin, slightly tanned skin, and had dark, hunter green eyes. He wore something like a uniform that the others were wearing, but his uniform had the color scheme of dark purple and dark gray.

The third and final general was the oldest of them all; in his late thirties. He had dark, almost midnight navy blue hair; with three clumps of his hair formed into a spike in the back and had a bit of a peach fuzz of blue hair on his chin, peach colored skin, and dark, ice blue eyes. He wore something like a uniform that the others were wearing, but his uniform had the color scheme of dark red and black.

"You called for us, Master Kurozen?" questioned the three men with a bow.

"Yes I have," the man stated as he then cleared his throat to what he was about to say, "I have used a little amount of our collective energy to find the identities of the Sailor Senshi in the past."

It was then that three images started to appear in front of the three generals; one of them was of Double D and Ami, at the amusement park. The other one was Ed and Hotaru, driving in a car towards somewhere. And, the final image was the one that the last general was waiting for; Eddy and Rei, sweeping up things at the shrine.

"Unfortunately, I could locate these three; and their Planetary Knights," stated Master Kurozen, "I expect you three to terminate them, and the other Sailor Senshi if they come by…" he then leaned forward a little, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Kurozen," stated the three as they bowed down to the man in front of them. The three men soon teleported off to the past, in search of their targets…

* * *

Haha, what? Two fanfic chapters? Within two days? Has the world ended or something? I hope not... D:


	7. Chapter 7

**SME-E: Chapter 7**

It was now seven-thirty in the morning here in Juuban, Tokyo as we soon come upon the local amusement park of Juuban. It is here where we could see three people coming up to the gated entrance of the park; it was Double D, Ami and Yuki.

"So, this is what an amusement park looks like…?" Yuki muttered a little to herself with a bit of a gasp as she gazed up at the park they were entering.

The three soon stepped up to the ticket booth of the park; the person inside the ticket booth was hidden, "Can we have two adult tickets and a child ticket, please?" Ami stated to the person in the ticket booth in Japanese. (AN: I don't feel like trying to write in Japanese at the moment… So you'll get this, in the meantime.)

"Of course," stated back the person from within the ticket booth, "That will be three hundred yen."

"Okay," replied Ami as she handed him the money, which he then took.

"Alright, here are your tickets for the park," stated the person in the ticket booth as he then handed Ami three tickets, "I hope you have a great time!"

"Thank you," Double D replied back to the person as he, Ami and Yuki went through the gate and went into the park.

It was as soon as they got inside the park that they noticed something odd about the place; it looked like every single ride was not functioning at all. It was then that they figured out why; there were people collapsed on the ground, hundreds of them.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Ami in shock as she, Double D and Yuki went up to one of the people on the ground to examine them, "It looks like their energy was stolen!" she concluded, whispering the information into Double D's ear.

Double D only nodded his head, turning his attention to Yuki beside him, "Yuki, can you contact the hospital at a phone booth?"

"Y-Yes, I can…" Yuki replied with a nervous nod of her head. She then dashed off towards the gate to get to a telephone booth, leaving behind Double D and Ami inside the park.

"I think now would be the best time to transform," Ami stated to Double D, who only nodded his head in agreement.

It was soon after they transformed that something caught their attention; they felt a foreign figure behind them.

"Ah, so you two finally transformed in front of me," stated a voice behind them as Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight turned around to see a man behind them; they could tell it was a general for the enemy.

"Who are you?" questioned both Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight as they got into a battle position.

"Me? Why, my name is Zirod," stated the man as he started to walk closer to the pair, "I have been assigned by Master Kurozen to take care of both of you."

"Master Kurozen?" questioned Sailor Mercury, "Is that the name of your leader?" asked Mercury Knight next.

"Indeed it is," Zirod replied, "But that will not matter much once I kill both of you!"

"Not if I can help it!" shouted a slightly familiar voice from out of nowhere as a girl comes jumping down from the sky, standing in front of Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight.

It was a girl; another girl in a sailor school uniform and miniskirt, with the color scheme of dark blue. Just like Sailor Mercury. But, her hairstyle looked just like…

Both Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight gasped at the girl in front of them, "Is that Yuki?" Sailor Mercury gasped to herself.

"Oh? Another Sailor Senshi?" questioned Zirod with a chuckle, "Good, now I can get rid of three of you at once."

"I will not let that happen," stated the mysterious Senshi in front of them, "My name is Sailor Hermes, and in the name of the future Mercury, I will punish you for what you have done!"

"What?" gasped both Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight, _'Hermes? Future Mercury?'_

"Oh, I see now…" Zirod started to say, "You came from the future to foil our plans, eh?" he then glanced towards the two adults behind the Senshi, "And you've even found your parents; how fitting."

"B-Be quiet!" shouted the Senshi called Sailor Hermes with a bit of anger in her voice, "I-It's because of you and the New Dark Kingdom that the future is in ruins once more," she continued to say as she then formed a weapon in her right hand; a circular sword where the blade was made of cold, solid ice, "And now, you will pay for what you have done!"

"He, I would love to see you try!" Zirod replied as he then took out his weapon of choice; a broadsword where the blade was made of ice.

It was then that Zirod jumped into the air, much to everyone's surprise. It was Hermes that noticed what he was really doing; he was about to attack… "Mother, look out!" she yelled out as loud as she could to adults behind her.

Everything after that… seemed to happen in slow motion.

Sailor Mercury saw the attack coming, but she did not move fast enough. It was then that she was pushed out of harms way, making her stumble a little to her right as she did. She soon heard a gasp of pain to her left; she widened her eyes at whom it was when she looked back to where she stood before.

It was Mercury Knight that stood in her place; with Zirod's ice sword now impaled straight through his chest. Both Sailor Mercury and Hermes gasped in horror at the site of Mercury Knight as Zirod withdrew the sword from Mercury Knight's chest, which made him fall to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

"Eddward-san!" both Sailor Mercury and Hermes cried out in horror as they both came up to Mercury Knight, who was breathing heavily because of his wound. Blood was flowing out of his chest as you could see his face becoming paler with every breath he took.

"… A-Ami… Yuki…" Mercury Knight muttered as he looked up to see them above him, tears started to form in his eyes from the pain he was in.

"W-Why did you do that?" Sailor Mercury demanded to him, sadness clearly expressed in her voice at the mere sight of his condition, as she then laid his head in her lap.

"… I-I didn't want you to get hurt - A-Ami…" Mercury Knight muttered, tears now streaming down his face, "Because I…" his eyes started to become heavy before he could finish his sentence, "I-I love you…"

It was after he said those words that the two Senshi's saw his eyes go to the back of his head, with his head tilting to the side as well.

"… No…" muttered Sailor Mercury in disbelief and sadness, "H-He's…"

"He's good as gone," stated Zirod's voice from behind the two Senshi's, "Now, which one of you will be joining him?"

"You… Y-You **monster!**" Sailor Mercury shouted to the man that killed Mercury Knight, tears streaming down her face when she looked at Zirod, "I will never forgive you!"

"Oh please, spare me your pity drama," Zirod stated as he positioned his sword to Mercury, "You will be joining him soon…"

"Venus Love-Me **Chain!**" a voice suddenly shouted, catching everyone off guard, as a chain of yellow lights suddenly wrap around Zirod tightly, making him drop his sword of ice to the ground below him.

Zirod growled at this turn of events before him as he turned to the two Senshi's that had arrived; Venus and Jupiter, "You will never defeat the New Dark Kingdom, no matter what you do!"

"We'll see about that!" Sailor Jupiter stated as she was preparing an attack on Zirod, "Jupiter…"

"Heh, I know I will have my last laugh!" Zirod stated with a smirk on his face as he then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Sailor Mercury could feel Mercury Knight being lifted up out of her lap; his body was now floating high into the air! And, when it was high enough, his body floated up into a dark portal, which soon disappeared along with Mercury Knight.

"N-No…" muttered Sailor Mercury with a gasp in disbelief once again.

"Oak… **Evolution!**" finished Jupiter as her attack came crashing into Zirod, who only screamed in agony at the attack. It was then that they could see his body explode into dust from the attack, leaving behind the four Sailor Senshi's.

There was a bit of a hushed silence over the four Sailor Senshi before…

"I-I can't believe it…"

Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Hermes turned to Mercury when she said that statement, "He said he loved me," Mercury started to say, tears still coming from her sapphire eyes, "A-And now he's-"

"H-He's not gone!" shouted Sailor Hermes slightly to Mercury, much to everyone's surprise, "I-If he were really dead…" she continued to say as she came beside Mercury, "… I wouldn't be here, Mother."

"Mother?" questioned both Jupiter and Venus with surprise, "Then, that mean you're Mercury's daughter!" Venus finished.

"F-From the future, yes," Sailor Hermes replied with a nod of her head to Jupiter and Venus.

"Just like Chibi-Usa…" Jupiter muttered.

"Y-Yuki…" Mercury muttered, "You're right; I-I don't need to cry about it."

Hermes only nodded her head, "W-We also need to get the others Senshi at the shrine, so we can come up with a plan on how to get him back."

Suddenly, there were three beeping sounds coming from Mercury, Jupiter and Venus; their communicators were going off. It was Venus who decided to answer hers, "Minako here; what's wrong?"

"H-Hey! It's Usagi!" stated the voice on the other side of the handheld communicator; her voice was on the verge of tears, "We got a bad situation going on at the shrine! You all gotta get here; quick!"

"Okay; we're on our way!" Venus stated to her as she disconnected from the communicator and turned to the other Senshi, "Let's get going."

"R-Right!" the others replied as the four of them soon dashed off towards the location of the Hikawa Shrine…

* * *

Ah, yes... I've been working on this one for a very long, long time. D:

Anyway, the other two chapters will come soon. (:


	8. Chapter 8

**SME-E: Chapter 8**

About ten minutes ago from the incident at the amusement park… We could see Ed, Hotaru and Tori walking down the sidewalk of a slightly abandoned street. It felt… out of place, to say the least.

'_Strange,'_ Tori stated to think, _'Something doesn't feel right at all…'_

It was when they rounded the corner of a crossroad that she saw the reason for the out-of-place atmosphere. There were passed out people all over on the ground, all of them with their energy taken!

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Hotaru as the three of them came running towards the scene.

Ed looked upwards towards the sky, finding the source the source of the problem; it's back turned towards them, "It's…!"

"Oh," stated the person floating in the sky as he turned his head to the three, revealing his face, "… You two arrived earlier than I expected."

"Tirai!" shouted both Ed and Hotaru with surprise and anger, while Tori made a worried face to them.

Tirai soon landed his feet back on the ground as he soon started to walk over to them in a casual manner, which made the other three back up slightly, "It's so nice to see you in this state, untransformed and all that jazz," Tirai snapped his right fingers afterwards.

Suddenly, Hotaru could hear a yelp from behind her as he turned to see what had happened; she widened her eyes at what she saw. She saw Ed and Tori, being held back by two, huge shadow hands that seemed to be connected to the ground behind them!

"Ed-san! Tori-chan!" Hotaru yelped in shock as she tried to come over to them, but was immediately stopped by Tirai, who was now in front of her.

"Now, now; Mrs. Tomoe," Tirai started to say with a smooth, yet sleazy tone of voice, "I think you need to listen to what I need to propose to you, or else their lives will be at stake."

Hotaru only glared at Tirai at that remark, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why, it's all a part of Master Zuroken's plans to take over the future; by getting rid of you all in the past," Tirai stated as he then started to reach into his pants pocket for something, which immediately put Hotaru up on guard, "But for you, my love…" he continued as he took out something from his pocket, hiding it in his right hand at first, "… We can make an exception."

Hotaru was about to reach for her hensien wand to transform… that is, until Tirai opened up what he had in his hand, which made Hotaru stop dead in her tracks, widening her eyes in disbelief as she did. In his hand, there was a crystal amulet shaped like a flower bud, connected to a necklace chain.

"That… T-That's…"

"The Tau Crystal," finished off Tirai, "Your mother's amulet."

Ed only narrowed his eyes to what was going on, while Tori widened her eyes in horror at what he said, _'Oh no…!'_

"When I will give this back to you, you will be on our side," Tirai stated as he made a small smirk on his face, "But you know, this, don't you?"

"…"

"… H-Hotaru?" Ed started to ask with worry, "W-What is he talking about?"

There was a bit of a pause before Tirai continued, "So, here's my proposed deal; come with me, and I will spare their lives forever. If not, I will crush them in the current state that they are in…" he leaned over to her with a wicked grin on his face, whispering into her ear, "What do you say, Sovereign of Silence?"

"M-Mama! Please don't do it!" cried out Tori to Hotaru, "You know what would-?"

"Shut it, you little brat!" Tirai snapped to Tori, turning to her as he did, as he snapped his left fingers; the left shadow hand that had Tori captive slowly started to crush her, making her scream out in pain.

"Tori!" called out both Ed and Hotaru, with Ed trying to worm his way out of the shadow hand that held him, but with no success. It was then that Tori's scream subsided as she flopped her head to the side.

"S-Stop it!" cried Hotaru aloud as Tirai turned back to her, which made the hand stop crushing Tori to her death, "Well…?"

"… I-I'll do it," Hotaru muttered as she looked down to the ground, "Just - leave them out of this… please."

"That's a good girl," Tirai stated with a confident smirk as he showed the Tau Crystal to Hotaru once again, "Now, touch the crystal, and let your past come to you, Mistress 9…"

There was a moment of silence as Hotaru turned her head to Ed, not looking up from the ground as she did; tears came falling down from her eyes, "I'm… sorry Ed-san. Please… forgive me."

That was when Ed widened his eyes in horror as his heart seemed to stop beating at what was about to happen, "H-Hotaru…?"

Hotaru turned back to Tirai, extending her hand towards the crystal in his hand…

"Uranus… **World Shaking!**" "Neptune…** Deep Submerge!**" "Pluto…** Dead Scream!**"

Suddenly, a blast of three colored energies came crashing down onto Tirai, making him scream in agony and pain. Hotaru widened her eyes at this turn of events as she was slightly knocked down to the ground, since she was so close to the impact. It was also by this sudden event that Ed and Tori were released from their captive states, with Ed landing back to the ground on his feet, and Tori falling down in a not-so-pleasant manner.

"You alright, Hotaru-chan?" called out a familiar voice to both her and Ed as they could see Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto coming up to them.

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled a hoarse voice from where the attack had landed on Tirai as The three Sailor Senshi stopped dead in their tracks from running. Everyone turned back to where the dust of the pavement was settling… There stood Tira, limping a little; his clothes tattered from the attack, "Do you really think those lousy attacks can do me in?"

It was then that he raised his left hand, "I know… I will have what I want!" he snapped his left fingers once more.

It was then that a portal of darkness started to form under his feet as he then sank down into it… But that was not all.

"**Ahhh!**" cried out Hotaru as everyone turned to her to see the unthinkable; she was sinking down into a dark portal too!

"Ed-san! Please help me!" Hotaru called out while she was sinking down, "I…!"

"**Hotaru!**" Ed cried as he ran over to where Hotaru was, his hand extended out to her… But it was too late. She had completely gone down into the dark portal, and not a trace of her or the portal was left…

"No…" Ed muttered a little before realizing something else important, "Oh no!" he gasped as he turned back to her, seeing that she had still not got up from where she fell, "Tori!" he yelped as he came to the preteen's side, along with the three other Senshi with him. He scooped up the hurt preteen in his arms from where she laid, "Tori, are you alright?"

Tori seemed to react to his voice, "P-Papa…?" she stuttered with sadness in her voice as she looked up at him.

"Tori's in bad shape now," stated Uranus when she saw her, "Let's take her back to-"

Suddenly, the Senshi's communicator's went off, which was finally answered by Neptune, "Michiru here, what's wrong?"

"Hey! I-It's Usagi!" stated the voice on the other side of the handheld communicator; her voice was on the verge of tears, "We got a bad situation going on at the shrine! You all gotta get here; quick!"

"Right, we're on our way!" Neptune stated as the communicator signed off. She looked back at the others with her, "We have to go to the shrine; now!"

"Right!" the others replied with a nod of their heads as the three Senshi and Ed soon dashed off towards the Shrine, with Tori still cradled in Ed's arms…

* * *

... Huh, I noticed I never did upload this chapter here a long time ago...

**... What is wrong with me?** :C

I have no good excuse to not upload this chapter... except that I forgot. D:


	9. Chapter 9

**SME-E: Chapter 9**

About ten minutes ago from both the incidents at the amusement park and downtown Juuban… We could see Eddy and Rei, sweeping outside of the shrines front area; Eddy had an annoyed look on his face as he glanced to Rei once in a while, while Rei's face just looked even more annoyed as she glanced at Eddy from time to time as well. It really is a good thing that they both did not look at each other at the same time; or else it would have led to another confrontation between the two hot-heads.

Suddenly, Rei's head shot up at something that got her attention, her eyes widened as she did, "What…?"

Rei looked around at her surroundings to see if anything was out of place, but could find nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, "… Strange," she muttered as she then went back to sweeping.

Little did she realize that she had missed a 'customer' that came up the shrine stairs…

Meanwhile, back over with Eddy, we could see him still sweeping up his side of the shrine in a bit of a dull manner, "Geez, why am I even doin' these stupid chores anyway?" he grumbled a little to himself as he stopped sweeping for a moment. He soon put his back up against a stone statue, resting there for a moment with his eyes closed as he did, "It's not like I'm gettin' anything out of it…"

"Heheh," chuckled a sudden voice from behind him, which caught Eddy's immediate attention. He jolted his eyes open at the voice, "I remember you were always like that back in the Cul-De-Sac."

"N-No way…" Eddy muttered as he turned around towards the statue that he was leaning on, backing away from it a little as he did.

Soon someone stepped out from behind the statue; it was a man in his late thirties. He had dark, almost midnight navy blue hair; with three clumps of his hair formed into a spike in the back, which was mostly covered up by his brown hat. He had a bit of a peach fuzz of blue hair on his chin, and also peach-colored skin. He wore a sports jersey with the numbers '62' on the front. The jersey was underneath a slightly big, red and blue plaid, trench coat-like jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a pair of beige jeans, and a pair of beige and white sneakers.

"But, it looks like things are a little different for you now…" stated the man again as he looked to Eddy with a wide smirk, showing his dark, ice blue eyes even more, and the golden tooth on one of his teeth, "Isn't that right, Pipsqueak?"

Eddy stood there for a moment in shock before muttering out the man's name, "E-Evan?"

Meanwhile, back with Rei, we could see her still sweeping up her side of the shrine like usual; that is, until she looked back to where Eddy was. She widened her eyes at the man that was standing there in front of Eddy; a malevolent energy was surging from the man, "T-That's… the man from my vision!" Rei gasped as she soon ran over to where Eddy was, only to get the attention of both Eddy and the man.

"Heh, and so she arrives," chuckled the man, "How appropriate."

Rei narrowed her eyes to the man, "Who are you?"

The man only chuckled sinisterly again, "I'm sure Pipsqueak can tell you anything you need to know about me," he stated before glancing to Eddy, "Isn't that right, Little Bro?"

"Little Bro…?" Rei echoed before turning to Eddy, who still seemed to be in shock at the man, "This man is your brother?"

"Y-Yeah…" Eddy finally replied back, finding his voice once again, "But Evan, how…?"

"How did I get here?" replied the man named Evan as he got something out of his jacket pocket; a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "I guess I can humor you for a minute, before I do what I came here for."

Evan took a cigarette out of the packet, lit it with his lighter and took a puff of it before he continued, "About a couple of months ago, after I got out on probation, I tried to get back on my feet; y'know, so I could have a regular life again, before I got arrested," he took another smoke of his cigarette again before continuing, "But things weren't exactly going well when I got out… That is, until I met him."

"Him?" questioned both Eddy and Rei.

"Yeah, Master Kurozen helped me get back on my feet," Evan stated as he took another puff of his cigarette, "He also helped me realize something; something important."

It was by this time that Shika, who was still not feeling well at all, started to come out of Rei's house, only to see Evan in front of Eddy and Rei. She gasped at the site of him, "Uncle Evan?" she muttered with surprise as she then decided to run out of their view, to hear the conversation that was going on.

"He helped me realize that you were having a better life than me, Eddy!" Evan stated as he soon dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomping on it with his right foot as he did, "He even showed me what you would become in the future!"

"W-What?" Eddy (and Shika) muttered a little in disbelief before shaking his head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!" Evan yelled back to him; a crazed look now in his eyes, "He said that I had no future, until yours was erased!" he then made a sinister smirk, "But, Master Kurozen also said that I had a power to prevent your future from happening altogether."

"M-Master Kurozen?" Shika gasped with shock, her eyes widen in horror at the name.

"Power…?" Rei stated, "What kind of power are you talking about?"

Evan only chuckled at the question, "I guess it's time to show and tell you what I came here for."

It was then that Evan closed his eyes as he clapped his hands together. It was from his hands that he slowly started to make a dark, fiery black aura around his hands. He opened his eyes back up to see his targets, "I want you two to die!" he yelled out as he let loose the flame towards Eddy and Rei.

Both of them widened their eyes at the sudden attack as Rei's instincts went into actions; she got out of the way of the flame… that is, until she noticed that Eddy didn't get out of the way, "Eddy, you baka!" Rei yelled as she did something drastic; she pushed him to the ground before he could be hit by the flames… which left her wide open.

"**Aaaahhhh!**"

Eddy and Shika widened their eyes as they watched in horror at what was happening; Rei was hit by the flame as the flames seem to cover her entire body. She screamed in agony as the flames that contacted her grew more and more. It was after he recovered from the shock of what he was seeing that Eddy couldn't take in the sight anymore.

"S-Stop it Evan!" Eddy shouted to his brother, tears started to form around the brim of his eyes, "S-Stop it **now!**"

"Heh, why should I?" Evan asked with a cocky smirk, his right hand also stuck out towards Rei, controlling the flame from there, "What are you gonna do about it, Pip-"

"Let. Her. **Go!**" cried out a slightly familiar voice.

It was before Eddy could recognize the voice that someone tackled Evan to the ground from behind him, making Evan lose his concentration on Rei. Because of this, the flames that were on Rei went out. But the damage was done; Rei started to fall backwards towards the ground, "R-Rei!" Eddy yelped aloud as he caught her before she could hit the back of her head on the ground.

Rei coughed a little in pain as she gazed back up at him when he caught her; her eyes were now filled with pain from what she had gone through, "Eddy, y-you baka…" she muttered, "Why d-didn't you – get out of t-the way…?"

Eddy just stayed quiet for a second before replying, "… I-I should ask you the same thing," he stated back with small sarcasm, but the sarcasm quickly went away to worriment, "But… why did you do that for me?"

There was another pause before Rei replied, "Heh… Y-You really are clueless – a-aren't you?" she stated with a somewhat sweet chuckle and another cough in her voice.

"Huh…?" Eddy muttered with confusion, "W-What do you-"

"You little bitch!" shouted Evan's voice as both Eddy and Rei looked towards where he was, only to widen their eyes in shock.

The two of them could see Evan holding someone up in the air with his right hand by their throat; it was a girl in a red Sailor Senshi outfit, like Sailor Mars.

"What do you think you're doing; tryin' to protect them?" Evan started to ask he tightened the grip on the young Sailor Senshi's throat, "You're just gonna end up dead like them if you do!"

"S-Stop… please stop…!" chocked out the young Senshi in red as she tried to free herself from his grasp, but to no success.

"Heh, I guess I'll amuse myself," Evan stated with a wicked chuckle, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"B-Because…" the young Senshi started to say as she started to tear up in her eyes, "Y-You have a future – U-Uncle Evan…!"

Evan widened his eyes at what he heard from the girl, "W-What did you just call me…?" he asked as he loosened his grip on her neck and placed her feet down on the ground.

The young Senshi in red coughed a little more before replying back, "I called you Uncle Evan; because… you _are_ my uncle!"

Evan and Eddy were shocked to hear this from the little girl, but it was Evan who finally realized who she was, "Oh, I see now…" he started to say, losing the shocked look on his face, "You're my niece from the future that I heard about from Master Kurozen; Shika Wendell!"

"What…?" Rei muttered, while Eddy widened his eyes at the sudden revelation, "S-Shika's my…" he started to mutter, but stopped what he was saying, shaking his head in denial, "No way! H-How can that be?"

Shika was a little shocked that Evan found out who she really was before letting out a small sigh, "… It's true," she started to say as she glanced to Eddy in a shy way, "You're my dad; in the future."

Eddy grew pale for a moment before realizing something, "Wait… I-If you're _my_ kid, then who…?"

"Who's my mom?" Shika interrupted him, glancing down a little to Rei in Eddy's arms, "I think it's obvious who my mom is."

* * *

**And now, cliffhanger!**

...

And I bet you're all "8C" right now.

So sorry for the long delay in this chapter; but, for the love of Hilary Duff on a stick, it's been hard to proceed with this! D8

Also, yes, that was a Chuggaaconroy reference there. C: And you can probably guess by his name; that's what I've been slightly distracted by his (and other) LP's... Well, you know, besides Keroro Gunsou distracting me, of course... XD


End file.
